


A wonder through a blackened forest

by Storyb00k



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dayclifs, I have no idea how to tag, Ill add as i go, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyb00k/pseuds/Storyb00k
Summary: Riley was so screwed like mega screwed. He was on a mission an official mission of great importance and what did he do.He fell in love with the investigator he was supposed to be keeping away. This is going to be fun.
Relationships: OMC/OMC





	A wonder through a blackened forest

22 year old Riley Jaeger was cursing himself he had slept in resulting in him running down the grand oak staircase (that was probably at least a hundred years old) of the guild to the mane hall where in just minutes he was to get a mission, that wasn’t anything new he got them every time he finished one. No, what was worrying was that he had slept in and was running late. So everyone in the guild’s ornat halls saw His long silver hair that was hastily pulled up into a messy bun and that he was clad in some wrinkled jeans and a rumpled and faded band shirt with a leather jacket quickly throne on with his knife belt in one hand and the other quickly stuffing his beretta px4 storm into his side holster and a bagel in between his teeth to complete the look. Taking a moment at the oak doors to put his belt on and compose himself Riley walked into the velvet plush office. “Jaeger!” was his barked greeting Riley stiffened, Ralph Mclane was not a man you wanted to anger. “I was starting to believe you were not going to show.” Ralph let his beedy brown eyes rove over his aperins Riley shifted he was suddenly self conscious of the state of his cloths and dusty combat boots, that were under the intense scrutiny of the black haired guild master in front of him.  
With a dismissed scoff Ralph crossed his feet at his ankles and leaned back on his desk. Taking a folder from beside him Ralph flipped through it and threw it at Riley. Catching the file clumsily Riley looked at the front in big bold letters it said metropolitan police service on the next page in smaller text was a single name 

Adam flint adge: 23 blood type: O occupation: special investigator. And beside that was a picture of him he had a soft round face and if it didn’t say his age in the file Riley would have pined hilton be around 19 early 20’s pushing it. In the photo he was wearing a pastel pink hoodie that was oversized so he couldn't see his figure, and he had curly hair that was a chocolate brown and styled in an undercut but the top still fell in his green eyes, Because it was a full body shot he could also see the black joggers and baby blue hightops he was wearing.

Riley looked up at Ralph with questioning eyes but before he could say anything the black haired man started talking.”he's been investigating a group of teens death and is close to finding a nest that we were planning on destroying in the next couple of weeks, as soon as the light guild finishes there new vaper bombs for field use we will be in there but with a Mr Adam Flint sniffing around that won't be possible.” he took a breath hear as if the next part was hard for him to say. His face then set in determination, and he took another fortifying breath “and as our only free agent at the moment you're the one that has to go undercover to stop him from ruining months of planning.” 

Riley knew how important this was; he had been there for the infamous bloodbath that was the 13 raid. How could he not? It was infamous, all the guilds came together to raid a nest of dayclifs. It was the biggest nest ever found at the time. But the job went south the police force had caught on to all the people going to and from the woods that were cordoned off by the mountain guild under the pretence of it being susceptible to rockslides and thought they were about to uncover a drug bust they went in on the day of the raid because of the massamout of movement and got caught in the middle. My dad had headed the “drugs bust” and got eaten. It almost got the organization exposed but they were able to cover it up. And If what Ralph was saying was true and this Mr Adam flit had the potential to cause another incident 13 i was going to do everything in my power to divert him.

So with a resigned sigh (he had just come off a long term mission covering for the mountain guild that was exhausting seriously do they even know the word restraint) he nodded his head and with a bit of a wine in his otherwise deep voice he accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so be nice but constructive criticism is welcome feel free to comment ideas in the comments and to Hager me to update I’m terrible at it soooo that’s all for now  
> This is storybook peace (^~^)/*”•**,


End file.
